FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a conventional loudspeaker.
The loudspeaker includes frame 111 and connector 112 made of resin. Frame 111 and connector 112 are manufactured independently. Connector 112 includes connector housing 113 and two eyelet terminals 114 inserted into connector housing 113 to be and rigidly mounted to housing 113.
Eyelet terminal 114 is inserted into connector to be rigidly mounted to connector housing 113 in the method below. First, eyelet terminal 114 is formed by punching with a metal die. At this moment, undulations having a sawtooth shape are formed in eyelet terminal 114. Then, eyelet terminal 114 is press-fitted into a hole provided in connector housing 113 so as to press-fit the undulations having the sawtooth shape into the hole in connector housing 113, thereby mounting eyelet terminal 114 rigidly into connector housing 113.
Conventional loudspeaker 110 discussed above; however, has a drawback of fair reliability to temperature change.
Patent Literature 1 is known as related art to the present invention.